Atado a tu amor, Desde siempre
by patch94
Summary: coleccion de Songfics Royai pasen a leer porfavor dejen reviews, soy mala en summarys xP


**Hola chicos y chicas que leerán este (o estos) fic(s) , hoy estaba escuchando música, y como por alguna extraña razón cuando no me gusta ninguna persona, termine una relación o no estoy enamorada me inspiro (curioso LOL) mientras escuchaba a Chayanne me di cuenta de las maravillas de song fics que puedes crear con sus canciones por eso decidí escribir un capitulo por cada canción de Chayanne que se adapte a mi inspiración… bueno disfrútenlo dejen reviews y los amare y complaceré todas sus recomendaciones y peticiones tomatazos etc. **

**Y ya saben el blah blah legal ni FMA ni la canción son míos sino de sus respectivos autores gracias ******

**PD.- es el primer fic Royai que escribo y es el segundo fic en total SEAN duros y exigentes ¡!! **

**Primera canción: Cuidarte el Alma **

**Roy POV **

**

* * *

  
**

_Sólo si pudiera estar contigo,  
tú dormida entre mis brazos  
y mirarte en el silencio  
sólo pudiera dibujarte  
una escena de mis sueños  
donde siempre estás presente  
con sólo tenerte aquí  
decirte lo que yo siento_

Estaba sentado en mi escritorio, pensando en ti, viéndote a ti, era una costumbre hace no mucho adquirida, desde el día que supe que te amaba, me imagino contigo, que estas a mi lado, que dices que me amas y regresáramos juntos a una casa que fuera de los 2, que llegando cenáramos juntos y después en nuestra habitación de 2, donde solo existamos nosotros, demostrar nuestro amor, después verte dormida a mi lado, ahorita que lo pienso ¿cómo te veras dormida? Es una parte de ti entre varias que desconozco, pienso que te verías hermosa, como te diría, lo que sueño en secreto, donde siempre estás en ellos amándonos como 2 locos enamorados, que creamos una vida juntos y que somos felices, ahora estás leyendo unos papeles y te levantas acercándote a mí. Nadie más en la oficina esta, la jornada acabo hace unos minutos y todos se fueron, eres tan hermosa, quiero gritar lo que siento.

-Coronel, podría dejar de ver al infinito con cara de idiota y hacer su trabajo, ¿o que viene a hacer aquí?

- A estar contigo—Dios mío, estaba pensando eso y por error lo dije en voz alta, tengo que remediarlo, ¿pero como? –y a todos, obviamente somos como una familia y les he agarrado cariño y es divertido ver a Havoc, Falman y Fuery apuestan y pelean y hacen el tonto y todo lo demás—creo que en ese momento el tonto lo estaba haciendo yo, veo como de un momento a otro empiezas a reírte, es curioso nunca harías eso, no entiendo porque ahora lo hiciste.

-Disculpe Coronel, pero su cara y la voz que hizo, era digna de causar gracia, nunca lo había visto sonrojado, la cara que tiene ahorita es muy tierna que todo eso combinado causa gracia—después de darme tu explicación sonríes y volviendo a tu tono serio me dices que vuelva a trabajar pero he descubierto algo.

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices que te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte,  
perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo_

Sin ti no se qué sería de mi, observo tu cara, es hermosa, como sigues observando los papeles con seriedad, como ves que esté haciendo mi trabajo, luego veo que desabrochas la pinza que llevas en el cabello y este cae sobre tu espalda, sinceramente tu cabello este donde este me gusta, suelto, sujeto, no importa simplemente por ser parte de ti, es hermoso…

-Coronel quisiera hacer su trabajo, que no alimente a Hayate hoy en la mañana y deje una ropa remojándose, pero si me voy usted seguirá pensando en la inmortalidad del cangrejo.

No tuve más que comenzar a hacer el trabajo, lo termine en cuestión de minutos, tu lo recogiste y dejaste en tu escritorio.

-la acompaño a su casa teniente, es muy tarde y puede ser peligroso.

-Estoy bien coronel, puedo cuidarme sola.

Aunque me digas eso, no te hare caso además podría en el camino hablar contigo, grabarme en mi cabeza tu voz y soñar que con ella me dices que me amas, que me quieres, podría mientras camino a tu lado aspirar tu aroma, tan embriagante y ver tus ojos, podría perderme en ellos todo el día, encontrar en ellos el cielo…

_Me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
cómo quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma_

Después de un rato caminando volteas y sonríes, me encanta tu cara cuando sonríes, tu boca, deseo besarla con tantas ansias, que mientras te beso tu me correspondes con la misma pasión con la que yo lo haría y que me amaras con todo tu ser, que nos sentemos en alguna banca de un parque, sintamos la brisa, la calma de la ciudad, que estuviéramos siempre juntos, y en la noche dormir contigo, estar a tu lado cuidarte dormida o despierta no me importaría, se que se escucha terriblemente posesivo pero así es mi amor por ti.

-Coronel, le dije que no era necesario seguirme hasta mi casa, pero gracias por hacerlo de todas formas, nos vemos mañana—te despides de mi, haciendo el típico saludo militar y entras a tu casa, mientras yo me dirijo a la mía, esperando al otro día para verte.

_Como despertar en la distancia  
sin tu piel junto a la mía  
amando tu fotografía  
podemos mandar besos con el viento,  
mirar la luna al mismo tiempo  
contar un día más  
Con sólo tenerte aquí....  
no sabes lo que me faltas...._

Llegue a mi casa, me recuesto en la cama, me imagino que estas dormida a mi lado, abro un cajón y saco el pequeño secreto que guardo ahí, una foto donde estamos retratados los 2, un poco después de que fuiste asignada como mi subordinada, recuerdo cuando la tomaron, atrás aun se alcanza a ver como Havoc está discutiendo con Fuery sobre quien saldría en esa foto, el fotógrafo se desespero y solo nos la tomo a nosotros dos, miro por la ventana y veo la luna, imagino que tú la ves y piensas lo mismo que yo, he descubierto que no viviría más de un día sin ti, no sé qué me pasa, pero empiezo a sentir unas enormes ganas de levantarme y buscarte, me levanto y corro hacia la puerta, si no te lo digo ahorita tal vez nunca te lo diga…

_Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mí, tú estás loca  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma._

Una calle, dos calles, he pasado pensando en todo lo que me he dado cuenta, quiero abrazarte quiero decirte todo, lo que siento, ya no hay duda, ya no hay otro momento, se que aún es temprano como para que estés dormida, se que tu casa no esta tan lejos de la mía, debo decirte todo lo que siento, si es posible en este momento abrazarte decirte que te amo, que te necesito y que nunca te vayas de mi lado, alcanzo a ver tu casa a unos cuantos pasos…

_Y pesar de todo  
y sin darnos cuenta  
estaré en tu puerta diciéndote otra vez  
Es que me gusta tu cara, me gusta tu pelo  
soñar con tu voz  
cuando dices te quiero  
me gusta abrazarte, perderme en tu aroma  
Poder encontrar en tus ojos el cielo  
me gusta tu risa, me gusta tu boca  
me gusta creer que por mí tú estás loca  
como quiero que sientas conmigo la calma  
y cuando llegue la noche, cuidarte el alma._

Abres la puerta, te abrazo con todas mi fuerzas.

-Te amo, Riza, me gusta todo de ti, no puedo aguantar un segundo más sin ti, te amo—solo siento como correspondes mi abrazo.

-Yo también te amo Roy—no quise escuchar nada mas, quería besarte en ese momento y no dude ni un segundo en hacerlo, íbamos entrando a la casa, cerré la puerta tras de mí, seguí besándote, no sé cuánto tiempo paso, pero el oxigeno me hacía falta, me separe de ti, te abrace con todas mis fuerzas y tú me correspondiste.

-¿Quieres ir a cenar algo?—te pregunte, vi como afirmabas con la cabeza y salimos a un restaurante no tan lejos de tu casa, sería como nuestra primera cita, terminando de cenar fuimos a un parque, un señor que vendía helados, te invite uno, nos sentamos en una banca y nos pusimos a observar a los niños jugar, en poco tiempo, se había obscurecido por completo la ciudad, los faroles del parque empezaban a encenderse y puse mi brazo sobre tu hombro y te acerque hacia mí, te volteé a ver, vi tus ojos, te bese en la frente y después en los labios, ya eran una droga para mí, me correspondes, después de un tiempo ya es muy tarde el parque o eso suponemos ya que ahora esta vacio, hay tanta calma y nos levantamos, te vuelvo a acompañar a tu casa, no sé si fue egoísta pero decidí por ti el pasar la noche a tu lado, cuidarte y esperar que todo fuera como en mis sueños.

* * *

**Tomatazos recomendaciones he insultos serán bien recibidos, aun habrá mas songfics por ahora solo serán de canciones de chayanne pero si me dicen que canción quieren yo lo hago no se preocupen patch94 cambio y fuera!!! **


End file.
